Arrepentimiento
by Fanfiction Lover Forever
Summary: Porque es muy cierto que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos y Naruto lo aprendió de la peor manera. NaruHina KibaHina


**Nota de Autor: Bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico, no soy muy buena escritora y solo es un pequeño pasatiempo, espero les guste, es un NaruHina, que termina en KibaHina, con un poco de SasuSaku y NaruSaku mencionados.**

* * *

**Arrepentimiento**

Llegué al departamento que comparto con mi novia Hinata con el alma pesada y el corazón palpitando rápidamente necesitaba verla y hablar con ella pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho, contarle la verdad, lo mucho que me arrepiento y lo mucho que la amo y que quiero que me ame de vuelta, que me perdone y me dé una oportunidad más.

Noto algo raro al abrir la puerta, todo el departamento está oscuro, y aunque no me sorprende al principio, por que se que ella ha dejado de esperarme despierta, noto también que ni siquiera está la luz del cuarto encendida, la cual ella siempre deja prendida porque al parecer le daba un poco de miedo estar sola en la oscuridad, no hay cena en la estufa, la cual siempre había un poco para mí, me asusto y llamó su nombre sin recibir respuesta, la busco y no la encuentro, más mi frenesí se detuvo al encontrar un sobre en la cama, con el corazón palpitándome fuertemente me acerco, la abro y leo.

_Querido Naruto:_

_Si lees esta carta es probablemente que sea porque he decidido salir de tu vida definitivamente, no escribo esta carta con intención de reclamarte o herirte, sólo deseo explicar el porqué he decidido hacer esto._

La desesperación se hizo presente ¿me dejó? ¿Me ha abandonado?

_Hace aproximadamente año y medio cuando empezamos a salir, yo sabía que solo me invitaste a salir porque Sakura, el amor de tu vida, se había casado, al fin, con Sasuke y sé que en verdad trataste de olvidarla y ser feliz por ellos, así que acepte salir contigo, pensando ilusamente que la olvidarías y seriamos felices._

_Pero no fue así pues al parecer, para Sakura tener a Sasuke no fue suficiente, porque al poco tiempo te buscó a ti también, porque Sasuke es un hombre frio y distante y aunque ella lo ama, aunque más que amor es una obsesión, ella necesitaba a alguien que la amara a ella, que le recordara lo maravillosa que es y se arrastrara a sus pies, y tu tan enamorado que estabas de ella caíste y heriste a Sasuke, a mí y a ti mismo, porque tu sabías que Sakura jamás renunciaría a Sasuke por ti, y tu no renunciaste a mí._

Sentí las lagrimas reunirse en mis ojos, todo este tiempo ella supo.

_Me di cuenta aproximadamente hace ocho meses ¿Mucho tiempo no crees?, lo noté en tu frialdad y en como llegabas cada vez más tarde mintiendo acerca del trabajo, hasta que un día decidí llamar y me dijeron, que habías salido a las siete, y eran las doce. Fue cuando comprendí que algo andaba mal. Ahora a ni siquiera me besabas y estabas cada vez más distante._

_Pero seguí a tu lado, no te podía dejar pues yo te amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, así que hice excusas para ti, pensando que pronto se acabaría tu romance, y volverías a mi lado._

_Pero me estaba cansando, los días que llegabas tarde se hacían más y más frecuentes, y poco a poco fui perdiendo la esperanza._

Respiré tratando de tranquilizarme ¡cuánto la había hecho sufrir! ¡Y todo por mi maldita ceguera y mi egoísmo! La había perdido y fue solo mi culpa.

_Recuerdo que siempre pensaba ¿Por qué no lo dejo? Si es obvio que él nunca me amó y no me ama, pero no podía hacerte sufrir, porque aunque me hacías sufrir tanto, al mismo tiempo me dabas lástima, pues me imaginaba a Sakura, regresando a casa con su esposo, y luego te veía a ti llegando a un departamento oscuro y vació, sintiendo más que nunca la soledad, porque ni siquiera tienes familia que te ame, y tu único amigo lo estabas traicionando con su propia esposa, así que me quedaba, diciendo que me necesitabas, que no te podía dejar sólo, porque sufrirías más que nunca._

_Hasta que un día pensé ¿Qué hay de la mía? Me había estado concentrando tanto en ti, en tu felicidad y en tus necesidades, que me había olvidado de mi misma, de lo que yo quería y yo necesitaba y me pregunté ¿tu alguna vez pensabas o te preocupabas por mí de la misma forma que yo lo hacía por ti? Y la respuesta, fue tan clara, tan obvia, que en realidad, por un momento te odié._

_Y eso me abrió los ojos, y esa noche, cuando me llamaste y dijiste que llegarías hasta mañana en la tarde, cegada por mi furia y dolor, me arreglé salí y fui a un bar, trayendo a un desconocido a casa y tuve sexo con él en nuestra cama en la que rara vez estabas._

Mis ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa, un horrible dolor me dejó sin aire y una furia ciega me invadió pero esta pasó al darme cuenta de mi hipocresía, tranquilizándome y dejando caer algunas lágrimas seguí leyendo la carta.

_La culpa me invadió y me sentía como la peor persona del mundo, y me dediqué aún más a hacerte feliz, hasta que lo conocí a él._

_Ese día había salido a hacer unas compras para la cena, ya que pensaba que íbamos a cenar juntos y no quería perder esta oportunidad, pero mientras hacía las compras un mensaje tuyo llegó avisándome que no ibas a llegar, traté de seguir como si nada pero no pude evitar llorar un poco, al estar en la puerta del supermercado observé que había empezado a llover, las bolsas estaban pesadas y yo no había llevado un paraguas. _

_Me preparaba a salir así cuando alguien se me acercó y me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, era un hombre de aproximadamente mi edad, piel morena clara y bronceada, cabello castaño y alborotado que al instante me recordó al tuyo, ojos muy oscuros que parecían negros, unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas y la sonrisa más cálida que haya visto en mucho tiempo, de la cual sus dientes caninos sobresalían de forma graciosa y encantadora._

_Intenté negarme, pero él insistió y termine por aceptar, mientras íbamos caminando, yo sosteniendo la sombrilla y el cargando con las bolsas, el hablaba y me hacía reír, me recordaba tanto a ti, a como solías ser, inocente, juguetón, gracioso y ruidoso, que al instante me cayó bien y quería seguir escuchándolo, al llegar al departamento, él estaba a punto de irse, cuando tomé la decisión de invitarlo a cenar como muestra de mi agradecimiento._

_Durante la cena le platiqué acerca de mi, el me platicó acerca de él y antes de que me diera cuenta nos hicimos muy buenos amigos._

_Empezamos a salir y al poco tiempo nos enamoramos, junto a él no sentía tu ausencia._

_Hace poco empecé a notar que llegabas más temprano y empezabas a prestarme atención y me di cuenta de que, no sentía felicidad, y en vez de eso me enojaba, no sabía qué hacer ya no podía salir como antes porque ahora estabas llegando al departamento temprano._

_Me dijiste que me amas y yo no pude contestar, supongo que ahora sabes porque, ahora soy yo la que rehúye tus besos y tu contacto, y lo lamento, me hubiera gustado poder haberte esperado, hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente, pero no sucedió así, y aunque al principio fue muy doloroso, no me arrepiento de nada, más que habértelo ocultado por tanto tiempo._

_Hace poco él me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él, y acepté, es por eso que te escribo esta carta, para explicarme y para despedirme._

_Ahora puedes darte cuenta de que yo tampoco soy tan inocente en nuestra historia, y espero que puedas perdonarme, así como yo te perdoné._

_Naruto, no te guardo ningún rencor y te agradezco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, porque, aunque fue muy doloroso, por fin pude dejar ir ese amor que te tenía, aprendí a pensar también en mi misma y encontré a mi verdadero amor._

_Te deseo mucha suerte y te pido, que no te ciegues a Sakura busca alguien que te ame y que tú puedas amar de vuelta, ahora que amo y soy amada te puedo asegurar que es algo tan maravilloso y hermoso que no vale la pena perdérselo por alguien que nunca te va a amar, no te conformes con sobras, búscate un amor entero._

_Con cariño, Hinata_

Cerré la carta sintiendo el peso de mis acciones sobre mis hombros, recordé como se preocupaba por mi y como procuraba hacerme sentir bien, como me esperaba para cenar y si no llegaba, había comida preparada para solo recalentar, como me preparaba el desayuno y escuchaba mis chistes malos y problemas triviales las pocas veces que hablaba con ella. Su liso cabello, tan hermoso y brillante, sus perlados ojos, mejillas sonrojadas y rosados labios, su risa, su olor, su paciencia.

Quise odiarla por haberme dejado por otro hombre, por haberme engañado, pero no pude, no permití ser tan hipócrita, fue mi propia culpa, yo no estaba presente, no estuve ahí para ella, no la ayudé con las bolsas ese lluvioso día, no la escuchaba y ahora se fue y es feliz con otro.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde ese día y aún no he visto a Hinata, decidí contarle a Sasuke lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo, me dio la golpiza de mi vida y se divorció de Sakura.

Sakura se enojó conmigo y se turna entre ir a rogarle a Sasuke para que volviera con ella y hablarme para que sigamos juntos, pero ya no la quiero, mi obsesión por ella murió cuando descubrí lo maravillosa que era Hinata, sólo ahora que la he perdido por mis egoístas acciones me di cuenta, cuando ya es muy tarde.

La he estado buscando, pero no la encuentro, quiero verla, saber si está feliz, pedirle perdón, cerciorarme por mi mismo de que no me ama, pero aunque me odiara sería feliz, pues eso significaría que aún siente algo por mí.

Mientras camino por el parque pensando en todo esto, algo enorme me derrumba y empieza a lamer mi cara, noto que es un enorme perro blanco y entre risas trato de quitármelo de encima.

- Basta chico - le digo.

- Akamaru! – grita una dulce voz que reconozco al instante, el perro se aleja de mi corriendo hacia de donde proviene la voz, era Hinata – eres un travieso, te he dicho que no salgas corriendo así – lo regaña con una sonrisa.

Se ve tan hermosa, se nota que es muy feliz, parece que brilla y su sonrisa llega a sus ojos, no como aquellas que antes me daba.

Trata de ponerle la correa mientras se disculpa – Lo siento mucho señor, es solo que es muy juguetón-

-No importa, Hinata- le digo.

-¿Eh?- termina de ponerla la correa y se voltea a verme, sus ojos reflejas sorpresa -¿Naruto?-.

- Hola- la saludé no sabiendo que más decir, esperando su reacción.

Se recobra de su sorpresa y me sonríe –Hola-.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto.

-Muy bien ¿y …- Fuimos interrumpidos por un grito.

-Hinata!-

-Por aquí Kiba- responde ella, alzando y agitando la mano.

El hombre que Hinata describió en la carta se acercó a nosotros –Vaya veo que encontraste a Akamaru-.

Ella sonrió y contestó – No fue difícil, lo encontré lamiéndole el rostro a él- me señaló.

Hinata se veía un poco nerviosa –Kiba el es Naruto, Naruto el es Kiba-.

Noté como se tensaba un poco, pero después se relajo –Vaya así que tú eres Naruto-.

-Sí, mucho gusto- saludé cortantemente.

-Hmm no puedo decir lo mismo pero hola - Dijo riéndose un poco, se notaba que era una persona muy alegre -bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos Hinata, tenemos que ir a comer hoy con mi familia- tomó de su mano y tiró un poco de ella.

Ella le sonrió y asintió –Bueno nos vemos Naruto, cuídate- me dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Se marcharon, esperé a ver si volteaba, pero el único movimiento que realizó fue soltarse sus manos, pero él la abrazó por los hombros y ella paso su brazo por su cintura recargando un poco su cabeza en su hombro.

La miré marcharse felizmente abrazada de otro hombre y paseando a su mascota, se notaba que eran muy felices, me resigné, era obvio que ella me había olvidado por completo.

Me di media vuelta y seguí caminando, deseando que todo fuera diferente, y luchando por contener las lágrimas.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: me gustaría saber sus opiniones, me encanta el NaruHina pero había leído varios fics en el que el engaña a ella y ella lo perdona rapidamente a pesar de lo horrible que fue, y lo quise hacer en NaruHina, y bueno no siempre puede haber finales felices para todos, aunque para Hinata si lo fue.**

**¿Y que tal la ortografía? No creo que sea muy buena en ella, pero en fin.**


End file.
